The Swordsman in the sea
by onepiecefan21
Summary: Luffy and his crew finds a swordsman out in the sea in a little boat and Luffy ask him to join the crew and later to find out that this man had once accutally came close to killing Luffy's Grandpa.What will Luffy do? How will the swordsman react?
1. Crazyness on Ship

Chapter1-Crazyness on Ship

this is my first story so plz dont be so hard on me plz and review about what i did bad so i could make changes so it could be better Thx you :)

* * *

_One Foggy Night in the Sea_

"Oi Luffy! Don't steal our dinner from us!" Sanji shouted with a red, fuming face but a evil grin replaced the angry expression quickly. "Steal some food from marimo. You can find him on the deck."

Luffy just nodded and ran toward the door and to the deck.

Sanji turned to Nami and Ussop to share his laugh but Nami ingnored him and Ussop looked scared.

Ussop nervously counted, "5...4...3…2…1… Brace yourselves!" and with that he ducked under the table.

From the opposite of the doorway they could hear a faint yell, some banging, and finally a scream. They Zoro slammed the door to the kitchen open with his free arm while Luffy was hanging on Zoros arm with his teeth.

"Dartbrow!!!!" Zoro dragged Luffy on the ground with him still clinging on. "Why did you send Luffy to me!" Then Zoro flinged his arm with Luffy at Sanji making Luffy lose his grip and fly toward Sanji."

Sanji did a roundhouse kick at his captain that was flying toward him right in the head sending Luffy flying out the window and smacking into the ship's rail. "Well look what you made me do seaweed head!"

"Lovecook!"

"Marimo!"

"Moss head!"

"Skinnyboy!"

Ussop terrified of the 2 deadly people slowly backed off behind Nami who was sipping her coffee while calmly reading a magazine.

"Um Nami? Could you um… stop them from like destroying the Merry? If they start fighting, all that will be left of the ship is pieces of wood." Ussop whispered shivering.

Nami annoyed that the two stupid idiots made a terrified chicken come and disturb her from her reading stood up and walked over to the 2 men that were getting ready to fight.

Sanji and Zoro noticed someone's shadow enveloping them so they looked up to see Nami in front of the kitchen light. They couldn't see her expression because her orange hair shadowed her face. At first they were relived that it was only Nami but started to sweat when they saw a glance of her cenacle smile.

Sanji suddenly wiggled around like a wet noodle with heart eyes and started saying, "Nami-swan is so beautiful when she is angr…" but was cut off from finishing his sentence from a whack in the head from a stone hammer.

Zoro slowly craned his neck to Sanji who was on the ground with a agonized look on his expression. Zoro turned his head back up at Nami holding the hammer that thudded into Sanji's head just a moment ago. Zoro slowly drew out his swords and tried to look like he wasn't frightened and was about to ask where she got the hammer but was silenced from a blow in the head from Nami's hammer.

Only then did Nami quickly turn the top of her body at Ussop and with that he jumped out the window that Luffy was kicked out from a few minutes ago. Nami, finally alone, went back to her magazine.

Ussop fell on something that was human and he noticed that it was his captain Luffy he landed on and before he could react and jump off him, Luffy threw a fist right into the nose and he flew across the ship and slammed into the mast.

Luffy was sitting rubbing the side of his face under the window he was kicked out. "Stupid Zoro throwing me at Sanji and stupid Sanji kicking me in the face." Just then he saw a glance of a man with a gigantic sword on his back and some kind of hat on his head on a boat, a few hundred yards from his ship. As he was craning his eye to see better in the dark, something fell out of the window he was under and landed on him.

Luffy just punched the thing away making the thing fly to the ship's mast. Luffy quickly turned to the sea again but the man in the boat was gone. Luffy decided to walk back to the mens dorm and he grabbed Ussop that was shocked and had a nose bleed, Zoro and his swords that were beside him, and Sanji who somehow got a humungus bump on his head and dragged them all into the mens dorm, threw then into each of there beds and jumped up into his own. He tried to sleep but couldn't help thinking about the man he saw. He lay awake for as long as he could but sleep got the better of him and he fell into a deep thoughtful sleep.


	2. The Swordsman on Deck

Chapter 2-The Swordsman on Deck

* * *

This is my first book that I wrote so give me some advice plz

_A bright sunny morning_

* * *

Luffy woke up at the smell of breakfast. BREAKFAST!!!!!! Luffy scrambled out of the men's dorm and ran straight into the kitchen door. He looked around for Sanji but saw no one. 

"SANJI!" Luffy ran back to the men's dorm but couldn't find Sanji. "Where the heck are you!" With that Luffy ran past the kitchen door. He thought to himself. _What am I doing? It is a great chance for me to eat __**Drool **__meat. _With that he ran back to the kitchen.

Sanji was out in the back of the ship looking out to the sea. He was about to light his first cigarette when he heard someone shouting his name.

"Sanji!"

Sanji thought for a moment.

"OMG Luffy is awake!" Sanji had left everyone's breakfast in the kitchen! He ran to the kitchen and sighed. Everyone's food was still there. Everyone's plates still had two eggs and three slips of bacon except for Nami's. Hers had three eggs and four slips of bacon and a fruity drink made of tangerines on the side. He sighed of relief and walked back to the back. _I should tie up Luffy to his bed and let him to be the last one to be at the dinner table. _He grinned and walked to the mens dorm.

Suddenly he heard his name again.

"Sanji!"

Now was his chance. Sanji ran to Luffy's bed but he didn't find anyone. He then heard a clatter of what sounded like plates in the kitchen

"No! Luffy's at the kitchen! LUFFY! You better of not took anything from Nami-swan's plate or I'll kill you!" and with that he started running toward the kitchen.

Luffy heard a too much familiar sound thumping down to the kitchen. He quickly jumped out of the window he was so cruelly kicked out of the night before.

"Hmm this is the exact spot that I saw that guy with the sword…."

"Slam!" Luffy heard Sanji come in to the kitchen. "Luffy! Ima going to kill you in your sleep!!!!!!!!" hearing this Luffy quickly shuffled to the men's dorm window but thought better of it and went to the women's dorm. He knew that the women's dorm was a place where Sanji was not aloud in.

After Luffy squeezed through the window he slid under the extra bunk bed next to Nami's. _Oh what was I thinking! Nami will kill me if she found me in her room!_

Luffy heard a large commotion outside. Sanji woke Zoro and Ussop up and told what had happened in the kitchen. Luffy then heard footsteps thumping around the ship.

Zoro: "He stole my dinner and then my breakfast?! I am going to kill him!"

Ussop: "Im going to throttle his rubber neck!"

Sanji: "Shut up and just find him and drag him to the deck so we can torture him!"

Luffy got scared._ O shit I hear footsteps coming this way!_

_Stupid Luffy eating my food and then making Sanji waking me up take revenge. _Zoro thought. "Luffy come out come out where ever you are!"

Zoro slowly walked to the last place to look with Ussop behind him and Sanji ready to get Nami to open thedoor and let them in to find Luffy.

He saw Sanji starting to knock on the women's dorm door. He then heard shuffling behind the door and finally saw Nami open the door.

Before Sanji can start googling at Nami and tell her of how she looks beautiful in the morning, Zoro cut in with a serious tone in his voice.

"Nami. We think that a certain stupid, idiotic, rubber captain is in you room. Can we check?"

Nami looked shock what she had been told.

"What?!!!!!! Luffy in my roooooooooooom?!!!!!!!!! With that she opened the door wide with rage.

Zoro enter first with two very white hands ready to strangle. Then Ussop with his slingshot with a fitted spike ball, Sanji with his eyes burning, and finally Nami.

Zoro saw Nami stomp over to her dresser and when she opened it, it was filled with different kind of hammers. On the top was a signed that said "Used for idiotic hard heads"

Zoro rubbed his head from the hard knock he got from Nami. Then he quickly went to the window while he sent Ussop to guard the door. There will be no way out for Luffy.

Luffy had slipped out of the window when Nami was answering the door.

Luffy snickered, "They will be looking for me for along time in there." He strolled down to the deck and went to the rail but something caught his eye a little boat was tied next to the Merry. _Hey it's the boat from the night before I think. _

Luffy looked around for the swordsman he saw in the boat last night. He saw him sitting on top of the main mast.

Luffy stared. "Awesome…. Hey he looks strong! Im going to ask him to join the crew!" Luffy ran to the base of the mast and looked up. The swordsman was still there.

"Oi swordsman!" The man looked down at Luffy while Luffy continued his sentence, "Want to join my crew?"

With surprising speed the swordsman was behind Luffy

"Sure but you kind of weird, asking somebody to join his pirate crew but not even knowing his name." The man said.

Luffy just blinked.

Clearly the man could see that the Luffy didn't understand a word he was saying but he continued anyway, "Well my name is Sean Bone but my nick name is Skull…." He stopped again to see if Luffy understood and when he was satisfied from a nod from Luffy he finished his sentence, "Also I was a single pirate until now and as you can see from my sword, Im a swordsman and I like to be called Sean not Skull."

Luffy smiled knowing that he finished his introduction and started his own introduction about himself and his crew.

"Hi Skull!" Sean twitched an eyebrow now knowing that this kid didn't really listen to him at all but that his nickname was Skull but let he let Luffy continue. "Im the captain of the pirate ship Monkey D. Luffy. My crew has a marksman named Ussop, a cook named Sanji, a navigator named Nami, and finally a man named Zoro and he is a swordsman like you."

Sean widened his eye a little. _Hmm this crew has Zoro huh? _He smiled at the kid, "Well how you doing Luffy…."

"Bang!" Luffy and Sean quickly turned to the noise and saw that it was a door that was slammed open. Luffy saw Zoro, Nami, Ussop, and Sanji making their way out the door. They all saw Luffy except Zoro.

Luffy quickly hid behind Sean as they all saw him.

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. _Is that really him? I have to stop him before he kills Luffy! _He thought as the rest of the people stomped toward Luffy that was behind the man he saw. Before anyone could respond Zoro took out two swords, jumped into the air and sliced down his swords at the man.

The others watched in horror as the man slowly looked up to see Zoro getting ready to slice him in half but suddenly they saw something unbelievable. They saw the man reach up to his back, draw his magnificent sword that they had sure to be heavy and saw him block Zoro's attack with only one hand holding the sword.

The man seamed to be in no stress holding the force of Zoro's blow.

Everyone heard the swordsman say, "Zoro you are as protective as ever but im not going to kill your captain. I joined the crew."

Zoro looked at Luffy who looked confused.

Zoro jumped and landed a few feet infront of the swordsman. He then turned to Luffy and said, "Luffy. This man that you just invited to be in your crew…. Tried to kill you Grandpa long time ago."

* * *

**I know that it is bad but could somebody plz review? I mean i would even take reviews that is critisising this story plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review**


End file.
